1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a dust collecting device with electric tools, such as electric drill or hammer drill, and an electric tool with a dust collecting device.
2. Description of the Related Art
An electric tool, such as an electric drill or a hammer drill, has a dust collecting device to gather powder dust produced from workpieces during drilling operations. Such a dust collecting device is disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. JP-A-2008-207361. In the disclosure, a hose connected to an adapter penetrated by a tip tool is connected to a dust collecting housing provided on an electric tool side. An opening portion communicating with a hose connection side and an opening portion communicating with a side of a dust collecting fan provided on a motor output shaft of the electric tool are formed through the dust collecting housing. Meanwhile, a dust collecting case removably joined to the dust collecting housing is provided with a filter, and an inlet and an outlet that communicate with each other inside across the filter. The inlet and the outlet are provided in the same direction (on the same joint face) of the dust collecting case. As a result, the dust collecting case is positioned in one direction with respect to the dust collecting housing and is easily joined thereto.
However, the aforementioned dust collecting device described in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2008-207361 has the filter fixed in the dust collecting case. Therefore, it is difficult to discard the powder dust accumulating in the dust collecting case. Further, it is also troublesome and time-consuming to clean the filter itself.